


The Best Kind of Plans

by arithilim



Category: Bandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arithilim/pseuds/arithilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had heard warnings before about going with a band back to their tour bus and getting taken advantage of, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be his band and his bus, and he was really sure he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for kink_bingo! \O/ Also, porn is still pretty new to me so, er, I am really wanting to be hiding behind something large and opaque instead of posting this. Kind of in disbelief I actually wrote this...

Ryan had heard warnings before about going with a band back to their tour bus and getting taken advantage of, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be his band and his bus, and he was really sure he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it.

Or he would be enjoying it if Brendon would hurry the fuck up and fuck him already.

“Brendon,” Ryan complained in what definitely wasn’t a whine.

“What?” Brendon asked fake-innocently, as if he didn’t have Ryan on his back on the floor, legs spread wide and wanting, with three fingers buried inside him working him open.

“Brendon,” Ryan repeated, more forcefully, pushing his hips down onto those teasing fingers in a clear signal of what he wanted.

Brendon sighed. “Jesus, Ross. So pushy.” He punctuated his words with a sharp twist of his fingers, smirking when Ryan keened loudly. “I’m just trying to get you ready.”

Ryan glared. “I was ready an hour ago,” he complained, swallowing a moan as Brendon did something creative with his nails.

Brendon just rolled his eyes. “An hour ago we were on stage.”

“Exactly,” Ryan retorted pointedly. “So would you just fuck me already?”

Brendon tilted his head to the side like he was thinking about it, then shook his head, sliding a fourth finger in.

Ryan slammed his head back. “Godamnit!” He leaned up to lock his eyes with Brendon, who was biting his lip to concentrate on sliding his fingers in and out so carefully, yet confident. Fuck, that was hot.

“Brendon,” he said in the low, gravelly voice that he knew never failed to get Brendon instantly hard. “Fuck. Me.”

He watched Brendon swallow hard, eyes wide and dark as his fingers stuttered and stopped their rhythm. Ryan was just about to start a mental crow of victory when Brendon licked his lips and shook himself, looking away.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he said pleasantly though Ryan could hear the slight shake in his voice. “But nice try.” He twisted his fingers in hard, steadying Ryan’s full body shudder.

“Brendon,” Ryan moaned in complaint.

Brendon petted his thigh. “Soon, Ryan, soon. Gotta be sure we don’t hurt you.”

The door to the bus slammed open and loud footsteps came up the stairs.

“Fuck you, Brendon, you’re such an asshole getting us stuck signing things for an hour…” Spencer trailed off, pausing dead at the entrance as he took in the scene.

“Actually, the idea is to fuck Ryan,” Brendon said impishly. He rubbed his thumb against the skin over Ryan's prostate, and Ryan couldn't hold back a whimper.

"What's going-" Jon appeared behind Spencer, trying to see over his shoulder. "Oh. Jesus, Brendon, after all your teasing you couldn't keep it in your pants until we got here?" he complained.

Brendon just grinned as Spencer suddenly remembered how to walk and moved into the room further. "I wanted to make sure he was all ready to go when you got here."

Ryan glared up at him. “You planned this?” he demanded, though it came out more as a breathy moan than anything vaguely threatening.

Brendon shrugged carelessly. “Yup.” He stroked his fingers repeatedly over Ryan’s prostate though, almost conciliatory. Ryan whined in the back of his throat, bucking his hips up into that almost-too-much stimulation.

Brendon leaned down over him, mouth close to his ear. “You’re going to love this. So, so much,” he promised in a heated whisper. “So much, Ryan.” He laid a kiss below Ryan’s ear and drew back to glance at the other two.

“Getting naked would right about help,” he told them, taking in their fixated gaze.

Spencer rolled his eyes but started into action. Jon reached for his belt a moment after, never taking his eyes off the display in front of him.

“Look at them,” Brendon told Ryan, reaching down to fist his cock. Ryan jerked, pushing into the hand and back onto the slick slide. “Look at them, watching us, watching you on my fingers. So hot.”

Ryan moaned in answer, feeling himself start to come apart. He was shaking and he couldn’t take this much more, couldn’t stay grounded. He needed, he needed – And then Spencer was there, gloriously naked, stroking his sweaty hair back from his forehead and lifting his head into his lap. And Jon was there too, smoothing a hand over his side and leaning to catch Brendon’s mouth with his own.

Brendon broke away panting, pulling his fingers out from Ryan. It ached and Ryan felt so empty with them gone, but Brendon was above him, arms trembling to hold himself up as he watched Jon coat lube down his straining cock. Ryan moaned, twisting his hips up, trying to get closer, needing it right now. But then Brendon was there, finally pushing inside shakily, like he was trying to be careful but physically couldn’t wait another minute.

It was so good, the hot burning stretch dulled by so much foreplay, but there still lurking just beneath the surface. Brendon sunk in steadily inch by inch, and it was too much, to finally be filled up after the long wait. Ryan cried out, his hands curling into fists, and Jon rolled in to his side to stroke his hip.

“Shh,” he comforted, petting Ryan so gently as Brendon began to thrust, short shallow strokes.

Hands were lifting his hips, pulling his legs over Brendon’s shoulders as the pace increased, and then Brendon pushed in hard and deep, hitting right there, and Ryan gave a short sharp cry, hands scrabbling at the floor uselessly until Spencer reached down to lace them with his own.

He bent his head down. “Jon’s gonna fuck you next,” Spencer told Ryan conversationally. “And then when he’s close, Imma fuck your mouth, have you get me all hard and wet. But I’m not gonna come, even if you beg me for it. And when Jon comes, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Ry, and I know even after both of them you’ll still be so tight for me.”

Ryan gasped, moaning and shuddering as Brendon pounded into him, harder when Jon wrapped a lazy hand around him and started stroking.

“And then Brendon, he’s gonna be so hard again, from watching you ride me. You know how much he loves seeing that, seeing you come apart on top of my cock. He’s gonna jerk off right against your mouth and you’re going to want to taste him so bad, but you won’t be able to because I’ll be fucking you too hard. But Jon can help him and then he’s going to come on your face, all over, Ryan, all over. You’re gonna like it too.”

Ryan was shaking apart under Brendon’s thrusts and Spencer’s words and Jon’s hand, and he was vaguely aware of the loud, obscene noises spilling from his mouth, but he so didn’t care just then.

“God, Ry, so tight,” Brendon moaned, and Ryan knew he was close, but so was he – they’d both been waiting so long.

“Ha-harder, Bren,” Ryan gasped out, knowing he was right on the edge, and Brendon was there in him, Spencer above him, Jon next to him, and he couldn’t hold on, couldn’t, and then he was coming, hard and desperate, clenching tightly around Brendon as Jon stroked him through, and Brendon was coming too.

Brendon slumped forward after, pressing their sweat-sticky foreheads together and laying a gentle kiss on Ryan’s lips, before Jon clearly got tired of waiting and started shoving him off. Brendon went with a grumble but was clearly too exhausted to argue. Jon appeared above Ryan instead, giving him a small, hot smile that was so Jon, Ryan couldn’t help but smile back. Jon kissed him thoroughly, then harder before pulling back and batting at his hip.

“Turn over,” he ordered, and Ryan shivered at the deep, possessive tone that Jon got whenever he was turned on. Spencer took his shoulders and guided him over, until he was braced on his hands and knees, his ass thrust up on display for them all.

Jon ran a proprietary hand over one cheek before he pushed a single finger inside, rubbing lightly around. Ryan whined at the under-stimulation after getting fucked so thoroughly, his hole spasming and trying to clench down on something so small, and he thrust back trying to get more.

Jon just chuckled, pulling his finger free and slapping Ryan’s ass lightly. “So greedy, aren’t you?” Jon asked, amused.

“He is, but he takes it so good,” Spencer added, sliding a thumb over Ryan’s cheek fondly.

Ryan pouted, wriggling his hips in protest, but then Jon’s thick head was there, pressing steadily against the muscles until they gave, and he slid in on one deep thrust, both him and Ryan moaning as he bottomed out.

“Fuck,” Jon swore, holding in deep. Ryan agreed with a moan. Jon pulled back out and thrust in lightly at first and then hard a second time. He set a relentless pace, pulling out then slamming right back in, grabbing Ryan’s hips hard.

It was so good, and Ryan found himself hardening again, so soon after orgasm. Jon was ever so slightly wider around than Brendon, and Ryan loved the thickness sliding in and out, again and again, the hot burn of it. He dropped his head down, panting out his enjoyment, and pushed back into it.

It was hard, ruthless fucking, and it wasn’t long before Spencer reached out, tilting his chin up with a commanding “Open.” Ryan obeyed without even thinking.

Spence had one hand on his cheek to steady Ryan, the other wrapped around his own flushed, leaking cock to guide it in between Ryan’s parted lips. He pushed in, and Ryan moaned around him at the taste heavy on his tongue.

Spencer stroked Ryan’s face, pushing in further before starting to fuck Ryan’s mouth. Jon shifted his grip on Ryan’s hips, setting a new angle that rubbed over that spot enough to make Ryan keen.

Then Brendon’s hand was there on the back of Ryan’s neck, guiding him to take Spencer in deeper and harder.

“You’re so good at this Ry,” Brendon whispered to him, mouthing at Ryan’s ear. “You take both of them so well.” Ryan couldn’t help the hot rush of pride at the praise. “Jon’s almost about to come. Can you tell?”

Ryan could. Jon’s thrusts were coming harder and more erratic, and he was making the harsh little grunts that meant he was close. Obligingly he started clenching down rhythmically in the way he knew would help.

“Come on, get Spencer wet for you,” Brendon murmured, and then Jon was pushing in one last time and shuddering, coming buried deep as Ryan sucked hard on Spencer, drawing a groan from him.

Jon pulled out and collapsed beside him with a groan, and Ryan focused on rubbing the flat of his tongue against Spencer’s cock. Spencer let him for a moment but then pushed him back, forcing him off with a pop.

Ryan whined a little at the loss but Brendon petted his neck soothingly. Spencer didn’t go far though, sitting down with his back against the couch before beckoning Ryan to him.

Ryan scrambled to crawl over into his lap, meeting him for a messy kiss.

“You ready for me?” Spencer murmured against his lips, catching them again.

Ryan nodded enthusiastically. “Please, Spence,” he asked, all dignity gone at this point.

Spencer kissed him hard one more time, before lifting him up and around, guiding him down onto him.

There was a tense moment of the press before the head finally slid inside, and Ryan gave a small whimper at the sensation. He was so stretched and sore from the others already.

Spencer gently but capably supported him as he sank down, working him a little until he was seated full on Spencer’s cock, back pressed to Spencer's chest. Brendon crawled forward to kiss him, swallowing the small noises he made as Spencer started to thrust up experimentally.

Spencer leaned forward to mouth at his neck and back. “So good, Ryan,” he told him. “So tight for me, still.

Ryan whimpered into Brendon’s mouth as Spencer angled his hips to rub over his prostate. He was fully hard again already, cock swollen and leaking, and from the way Brendon was moaning he knew he was too. He ground himself down harder to meet Spencer’s thrusts, closing his eyes.

Brendon broke away from his mouth with a gasping cry, and Ryan’s eyes blinked open to see Jon, kneeling behind Brendon, reaching around to stroke Brendon’s cock.

“Fu-Jon,” Brendon groaned, and Jon just made a comforting noise.

“They’re so hot aren’t they?” Spencer whispered, mouthing Ryan’s ear. “So fucking hot.” He punctuated each word with a sharp, deep thrust, hands bruising Ryan’s hips as he pulled him down to meet them.

Ryan watched as Jon rubbed repeatedly over the head of Brendon’s cock, making Brendon moan and push into his hand. He was so focused on them that he jumped in surprise when Spencer wrapped a hand around him too.

“Spence,” he gasped, as Spencer started stroking him in long pulls timed to his thrusts. “I – I can’t.”

“Brendon,” Spencer said, dark and commanding. “The plan.”

Ryan frowned, confused, but was distracted by a particularly hard pull. Brendon though seemed to understand, pushing himself up to stand on shaky legs, dick right in front of Ryan’s face as he stroked himself in short fast strokes.

Oh. Ryan remembered Spencer’s words from earlier, and moaned, already anticipating the hot spurts of come striping his face.

Brendon’s face tightened and he groaned, “Fuck, Ryan.” Spencer moved his own hand faster and tighter, Ryan crying out as Brendon came, all over Ryan’s cheeks and mouth, on his chin and up to his forehead, and Spencer was in Ryan and on him and all around him, and Ryan came too, all over his own chest, sliding down over his stomach.

Spencer fucked him through it, as Brendon sank down to his knees once more, collapsing.

Ryan leaned his head back on Spencer’s shoulder, working his hips up and down. He was tired and sore, and he just needed the closure.

“Come on, Spence,” he whispered encouragingly. “I want you to come.”

He sank down all the way, and that was all it took for Spencer to thrust up and come inside him hard. His fingers dug in to the skin of Ryan’s hips, possessive. He collapsed back against the couch when he came down, tugging Ryan back with him, keeping his softening cock inside. Brendon followed, kissing Ryan loose and sated, pulling back to wipe at the come streaked across his face with a finger. Jon was there, tongue lazily touring Spencer’s mouth over Brendon’s shoulder. He sighed contentedly and fell back, tugging Brendon around to cuddle into Spencer and Ryan’s sides.

“Admit it, guys, my plans are awesome,” Brendon said happily exhausted. Jon laughed tiredly, while Spencer rolled his eyes.

Ryan just snuggled down into Brendon. “You’re still a dick,” he told Brendon.

“’course,” Brendon answered with a yawn. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Ryan replied sleepily. Jon and Spencer chimed in belatedly, making it halfway through before they were all fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://nyxelestia.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyxelestia**](http://nyxelestia.livejournal.com/) , for looking it over, and [](http://merihn.livejournal.com/profile)[**merihn**](http://merihn.livejournal.com/) , who is completely, %100 responsible for this.


End file.
